14 Gone Missing
by SilverOceanWaves
Summary: What happens when the 12 Olympians (plus 2) go missing? Read and find out! (horrible title. I shall work on it) This is my first fanfiction. Rated T just to be safe. R&R? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I'm super excited! I think my writings horrible, but this idea has been floating around my head for awhile so I decided to give it a shot. I hope it's readable! :D**

**Disclaimer: Really? Me owning PJO!? I laugh at this idea.**

Hestia's POV:

The winter Solstice was upon us once again. I sat there, tending the great hearth as the Olympians argued over the weird disturbances in the earth. It was actually pretty entertaining listening to them argue.

"Gaea shifts in her sleep all the time," Dionysus said.

"Last time we thought that was all she was doing we were almost destroyed!" Demeter yelled.

"She's right, we must prepare for the worst and hope for the best," Zeus said.

"I have been feeling many disturbances in Tartarus," Hades agreed, the first time he had spoken during the entire meeting.

"Ya, WAR!" Ares exclaimed.

"No, not yay! If we have war, it'll make me look dreadful. No one looks good during a war!" Aphrodite pouted.

"If there are any more major disturbances, I'll call an emergency meeting," Zeus continued, ignoring Ares' and Aphrodite's comments. "Meeting dis-"Just then, a magical wave slammed into us 14 gods. It hit with so much force that I fell backwards, into the flames of my hearth. A few seconds later, my head exploded with so much pain, I almost blacked out. I laid there; fighting to stay conscious but finally gave up seeing how it was no use and the last thing I remembered was a wall of red fire and swirling blue energy.

Percy's POV:

Today was the perfect day. There was no trouble at school and my date with Annabeth was going perfect. We were at the beach, walking along the shore hand in hand. The water was lapping our ankles and the sand was soft underneath my feet. 'Maybe today will be problem free day. No monsters or any trouble with the gods,' I think. Of course, not more than a minute after that thought passes through my head, there was a single clap of thunder that made the earth shake and then nothing.

Now I didn't mean it went back to the stillness it was at that perfect moment, I meant it felt like the world had stopped breathing. The sea was perfectly calm which may not have seemed weird to the mortals but to me, it felt like my father had fallen off the face of the planet along with the other gods. Annabeth tensed, I guess she felt it too. "Something's very wrong," I said as we started running towards my car. "Thank you for pointing that out to me Mr. Obvious. I never would have guessed," She sarcastically replied.

We reached the car and jumped in. I started the ignition and slammed my foot down on the gas. We sped down the streets, weaving through traffic until I turned onto a road leaving the main part of the city. Just ahead, Half-blood hill was coming into view and there was a figure standing at the top. As we neared the hill, I jammed on the brakes. Annabeth and I lurched forward as the car came to a sudden stop. The horn blew as I fell onto it and when I sat up, Annabeth was already out and starting up the hill. I quickly got out too and ran to catch up with her. By the time I did, she had reached the figure, who I discovered was Chiron.

"Just the two I wanted to see," he said.

"Ya, us too," Annabeth replied.

"I presume you both heard the thunder?"

"Yes," we said at exactly the same time. We glanced at each other and I cracked a smile.

"I think it has something to do with the gods," Chiron said, looking worried. "I would like you two to go check it out and report back to me."

"Ok," Annabeth said and started to walk down the hill. I quickly followed her and we got into the car.

"What do you think happened?" I asked as I started the car.

"I honestly have no idea," she answered, staring out of the window as we sped through the city. I focused on the road before me, taking her silence as the queue for me to shut up. We went on like this for about 20 minutes and before I knew it, we had arrived at the empire state building.

We got out of the car and walked into the entry hall. I looked for the security officer at the front desk but he wasn't there. I wonder where he went. Instead, there was another lady so I decided to take my chances.

"600th floor please," I said to her. She looked up from her computer, confused.

"I'm sorry, there is no 600th floor," She said.

"Oh, cut it out with your acts! We're obviously demi-gods and we really need to get to Olympus!" I said, exasperated.

"I-I don't know what you mean," She said, fear showing in her eyes. Annabeth laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I really don't think she knows what you mean," she said.

"OK, fine," I replied, backing off.

"I'm so sorry about that," Annabeth told the frightened front desk lady. "My boyfriend is a little mentally unstable." She looked back at me where I pouted. Very mature right?

"O-Ok," The lady said.

"We're actually here to pick up my father's keys he left behind."

"G-go a-a-ahead," she stammered, glancing at me obviously still frightened. Annabeth went behind the front desk and rummaged around for a second before standing back up, the keys dangling from her hand.

"Thank you," she said as we walked toward the elevator. I stood there for a second then turned around and caught up with her just as the elevator doors opened. We stepped in and she put the key in the lock and turned. She then reached up and pressed the golden button that had appeared above all the others that read 600th floor. We shot up at a sickening speed and I thought I was going to become a grease spot in the floor when we suddenly stopped. The doors opened and I peeked out. Annabeth and I gasped at the scene before us. Holy crap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe. I disappeared for a while (4 months). I don't think anyone really cared because there are soo many better stories out there. Here's the next chapter just cuz. Still a pretty horrible writer but it's pretty fun. **

**This all belongs to Rick Riordan. Not me. No. Just. No.**

Annabeth POV:

I looked out upon the deserted streets of Mt. Olympus. Now, the usually cheerful scene was downright dull. The last time it had looked like this was when Kronos attacked and I really hoped that this was a false alarm or a drill but my instincts told me otherwise. How could it be? Percy and I walked through the abandoned streets and crumbling temples. "How could this have happened," I thought aloud.

"I have no idea, but whatever caused this was powerful," he replied. If I was in a better mood, I would have come up with one of my amazing comebacks to his obviousness but I was too stunned by the state of Mt. Olympus. I was also very angry. All of my hard work rebuilding Olympus was for nothing! I kicked a nearby column and it crumbled, releasing some crackling blue energy. I watched the energy fade into nonexistence, studying it. It had a very powerful magical feel to it but I don't know what it could be or who released the spell. I kicked the next piece of stone I could find and, just like the first, it crumbled, releasing the same magical energy. Percy had kept walking, oblivious to this newfound information.

"Percy," I called but he kept on walking. "Percy," I tried again, a little louder this time. He still didn't hear me. "Percy!" Apparently he's deaf because he still didn't turn around. I eventually resorted to throwing a rock at him. I missed by a long shot. I tried again and this time managed to hit him in the head. Beaver dam it. I forgot about his invulnerability. Ghaaa! What now? I really wish I had a bullhorn.

"Peruses Jackson, Savior of Olympus and whatnot, Get your sorry butt over here right now and I'll give you a kiss," That sure got his attention. He sped over to me in less than a millisecond.

"What's this about a kiss I hear?"

"Gods, do you know how long that took me?"

"Uhh"

"Never mind. I just wanted to show you this," I said as I kicked a nearby chunk of white marble. Just like the others, it discharged the weird blue energy. "Whoa," He said staring at the rapidly fading energy. "Yeah," I agreed " it's some weird magic I've never seen-No don't" I yelled a few seconds too late as Percy had bent down and touched it. He was thrown into a wall and collapsed, out cold. "Touch it," I finished. I rushed over to his slumped body and checked his breathing. He seemed all right, but nothing should be able to do that to him since he has the curse of Achilles. Suddenly the air filled with the sweet smell of cherries and I spun around, drawing my dagger. My gaze settled on a teen, standing there. Her light blue toga shimmered around her ankles when she moved as if it was made out of light. She looked up at me with eyes like sapphires. "You shouldn't be here" she whispered. Even though she was probably around the age of 14 she could pass off as a 12 year old. I just stood there unable to move, my dagger dangling from my slack hand. She spoke a little louder this time," You really shouldn't be here, you need to leave right now." The tone of her voice snapped me out of my trance. "Oh, yes, _we_ do need to go but" I trailed off; looking and Percy's unconscious body slumped against a pillar. The girl followed my gaze and gasped, eyes widened with shock. She ran over to Percy's limp form and knelt by him, placing her hand on his forehead. I would have objected but something about this girl made me trust her despite the fact that I had only met her a minute ago. She closed her eyes and a pink light wavered around their forms for a second. The girl stood up and looked at me," He'll be out for a few hours at the most. I would fix him but he carries the curse of Achilles and right now, I would probably only achieve washing that away." I took this as my chance to find out what had happened since we were stuck up there for the time being. "Wait, who are you, what's this strange magic, and what happened," I asked. She sighed," Well since you're already here, I guess there's no reason to hide this from you but we should sit down." She snapped her fingers and a wooden table with two chairs appeared. We sat down and she started her story.  
"First off, my name is Elpis, the goddess of hope."  
"Like in Pandora's box," I said.  
"Yes like in Pandora's Box," she continued. "And this will go a lot faster without any interruptions." I nodded.  
"So, the gods were having the winter solstice meeting when a huge magical wave slammed into us. When it passed, something felt like it was missing so Nike and I, we were the closest at the time, ran up to the palace to see what was wrong. When we arrived, we peeked into the throne room so we didn't disturb the gods but the they weren't there. They had vanished into thin air and we decided it probably had to do with that wave. We tried to contact them, but they didn't answer. Even iris messages failed. A few days later, our city began to fall apart. Most of the gods went and hid in the mortal world, but a few of us stayed up here. Olympus is steadily falling due to the lingering dark magic and us gods are becoming weaker by the second." Elpis looked up at me, sadness replacing the hope in her eyes. "We'll be lucky if we last another week." As she finished her story, I heard grumbling behind me. I fought the stiffening shock that threatened to take over my body and looked behind me. Percy had just woken and was trying to sit up. Note the word trying. "Did you have a nice nap?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Guh, what happened?" He asked me. "You, bright person that you are, touched the same blue energy that I said I had no flipping idea what it was!" I yelled. "Ok, ok. Calm down. We're both fine. Now we just need to figure out what happened here and we can go back to camp," he said, holding his hands out in front of him. "While you were taking your mid day rest, my friend Elpis explained it all to me," I said pointing over my shoulder. Percy gave me an are-you-alright stare which led me to the conclusion that I was pointing at empty air. I turned around and my suspicion was confirmed. There was no table or Elpis, just the gloom of decaying stone. Ghaa! She must have snuck away while I was yelling at Percy and now he thinks I'm mentally unstable. "Well, we should probably go and report back to Chiron," I said turning back around to see Percy leaning against the column. He must have seen me looking and gave me a very unconvincing I'm all right smile. He pushed off of the column and wavered before falling back onto it. He tried again but came to the same result. After his many tries, I went over to help him, ignoring his objections. He wrapped his arm around me and we started our agonizingly slow journey back to camp.

Hailey's POV:

If you wake up in a strange place with strange people and no memories, you automatically start freaking out. This is exactly what happened to me. I woke up sitting at a desk in a room full of what looked like seventh graders with a teacher that looked like she popped out of a 1950's movie. She was writing some weird math equation on a white board. The girl sitting next to me giggled. She had startling green eyes and curly jet black hair that reached her shoulders. "Like we'll ever need to know this," she said with her hand over her mouth. I just sat there, unsure of what to do. Did I know this girl? Did she know who I was? She looked at me funny then got out a piece of paper and started to doodle. I could only sit there, studying my surrounding to see if they gave me a clue to where I was.

There was a map pasted on the far wall with pictures of famous places in each state. On top of Chicago there was a picture of a class huddled around a railing overlooking a huge city. I examined the faces of the class. I saw the girl next to me hugging another girl, both wearing huge grins. Another kid that stuck out was a boy with stark black hair and sea green eyes. He looked like he could be twins with my neighbor, but at the same time, they looked completely different. I spent the rest of the class looking at each student and matching them to their picture selves. I reasoned that the last student to not be placed would be me. I had just matched the last person when the bell rang. The only girl not to be placed was the one being hugged by my neighbor. I gathered my stuff and hurried out the door of the classroom. The hall was bustling with students anxious to get to their next class so I had to force my way through. Since I didn't know which locker was mine, I headed toward the bathroom sign across the hall and pushed the doors open. I ran to the nearest sink and put my stuff down. I needed a plan. I couldn't stay here but I had no home to go to that I could remember. While I was thinking, I looked up and caught a glimpse my face in the mirror. I had long, strait, chocolate, brown hair and dark brown eyes were flecked with gold. My small nose was spotted with a light sprinkling of freckles and delicate lips pursed with anxiety. If I managed to get through school, there'd no home I could go to. I started to pace the length of the bathroom, pulling my hair. I had almost decided to abscond **(love that word 3)** from this life and go get a job when the black haired girl came in. "Hailey!" She exclaimed. I stopped pacing and looked up at her. "Is everything ok?" She asked, worry playing on her face. She acted like I was her friend and I needed help if I was going to stay, so I decided to tell her my predicament. "Well, no," I said and told her about waking up in class and not being able to remember anything. Her face had now solidified into a mask of worry. "So you can't remember anything about your life at all?" She asked. "Nope," I said, popping my p. "Ok, let's not panic," She said, grabbing her hair. "We need medical assistance." "No! Can you just help me? I'm sure my memories will come back," I reassured, more me than her. "Ok, fine. Let's skip next period and I'll catch you up as much as possible." "Yes, ok." "Let's see, um. First, your name is Hailey. My name is Daisy although you call me Zee. You have a family of three consisting of your mom, Angela, your dad, Dave, and you. I'm your best friend and we do everything together. We're sort of the class clowns and we get in trouble a lot." Zee looked at me and I nodded for her to continue. By the time we were done, I had a pretty good idea of how I should act. We walked out of the bathroom just as the bell rung. This should be an interesting day.

**Ok. So it's pretty hard to write what with my schedule and such. I'll try to keep writing this but the chapters might take a while. Sorry!**

**The House of Hades came out and it was amazing! I finished it a while ago and here's one of my main comments...**

***SPOILER***

**Nico! Why is Nico gay! Nooooooo. In my eyes, he's still that little kid that loves Mythomagic and is loving, although he denies it! BLARG! Why?**


End file.
